The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
by Kuinimaru Niyago-nisan
Summary: Chisaki Kai, a.k.a. Overhaul, was a disgusting villain who abused and experimented on a little girl, fought to revive a villain organization, casually, physiologically fused with other human beings, and murdered, tortured, and sinned on perhaps a daily basis. She had to wonder though... if it said something about her, for her to be reincarnated into him. SI!Overhaul with Rule 63


Chisaki Kai, a.k.a. Overhaul, was a disgusting villain who abused and experimented on a little girl, fought to revive a villain organization, casually, _physiologically_ fused with other human beings, and murdered, tortured, and sinned on perhaps a daily basis. He was a man with a really really satisfyingly pitiful end — betrayed, maimed, and left quirkless.

She had to wonder though… what it meant, then, for her to be reincarnated into _him_.

Ah… this really had to be a dream…

A little black-haired girl stared at the even littler black bird that was once injured, but now flew happily into the air _thanks to her quirk_. She really had forgot that guy's name until now, but to think that she would be reincarnated into a villain that went through Rule 63… She sighed, bemoaning that which was her life.

….

In literature, there were really only two paths any person who reincarnated into a character could take. They could become the character they reincarnated into or deviate from canon. In worlds like Katekyo Hitman Reborn where it was explicitly said that every other alternate universe deviating from canon would be destroyed, deviation was impossible — or at least highly unadvised. In stories like One Piece where certain villains were exclusively crucial for the hero's development, deviation may also be unacceptable.

Thus, she really wondered what type Chisaki Kai was. Could he become a Hero? Could he become a nobody? A civilian? A different sort of villain? Was he truly necessary not only to the other characters' _(peoples', she reminded herself)_ growth, but also to society's?

She huffed at the complicated thoughts, absently following a little bird's slow circles through the air. After a few minutes, it chirped for her attention, landing in a graceful dive near its friend. Her eyes softened at the poor bird's unnaturally burnt feathers _(another kid practicing his quirk then)_ and she gently stroked them, reassembling the dull plumage back to its iridescent state. They happily chirped in thanks, kissing her fingers with gentle nips, not complaining at all as she stroked their smooth heads.

It was really complicated. She didn't want to regret anything in the future. She didn't want to mess up someone's good fate…

And she didn't want to mess up society… because… truly, sometimes she too thought that it would be better if this world didn't have quirks. If this society just had some sort of wake up call…

"Chirp, chirp!"

Her heart ached when she saw another bird fly to her, chirping for her to follow. She did, not hesitating once as she followed the little distressed thing.

…

The worlds portrayed in manga were almost always magical, ephemeral, beautiful… And even now, she could see it in the beauty of All Might saving hundreds of people and the news of other stories that just increased one's faith in humanity. Now, in the world, however, she could also see the darker side of things — the tainting ugliness of quirks and heros in this world.

 _("You should stop now, honey. It's illegal to fight with quirks — and even more so to be in those underground tournaments." "I know… I know, but I can't help it. My quirk… Solar Generation… You know I have too much pent up energy to release after being out in the sun. It hurts to not fight.")_

 _("Did you see the news the other day?" "All Might just pummeled that evil villain through the air!" "Wow… I wish I had a quirk like that…" "I know right? But hey, at least you're not useless like Quirkless right there." "Haha, that's true. I wonder why he's here. He's such a waste of space.")_

 _("But Tacchan, I want to be the Hero this time!" "Baaaka, you can't ever be the Hero! You don't even look like anything but a monster! Monster, monster, monster!" "Monster, monster, monster!" "Monster—") ("...I'm not a monster, hic…")_

 _("So how does one defeat a Villain?" "Beating him, of course! Villains only deserve to be beaten by Heroes and thrown in jail!")_

It was like a disease, infecting everyone starting from the first day they get their quirks. Their fates were decided by their quirks. Their worth and senses were decided by their quirks. Their desires for fame and violence were decided by their quirks.

She didn't want to catch it.

 _("Ah, it's a mugging…" "How scary…" "Just ignore it. A Hero will come anyways." "Ha, you don't even have to tell me. I don't plan on getting anywhere near that mess.") ("Huh… another mugging. Come on, it's only been nine hours since I passed this alley. Huh, it looks like he's wearing the same shirt… Nah, I'm sure a Hero already passed by and helped.")_

 _("Nice! I rose in the Hero Ranking board! Now all the girls will be over me!" "Don't forget the pay — I can't wait to get a huge mansion like Endeavor." "I know right? Being a Hero's the best!")_

 _("...I'm sorry about your loss. We didn't have enough time to evacuate everyone...") ("Ah, you're a newbie to the system, aren't you? It's really unfortunate how there's always someone who gets caught up in the crossfire of a fight, someone who gets orphaned. Damn villains—")_

She didn't want to catch it. Either of them. They were both disgusting.

A little girl absently stared at the opposite alley wall, hugging her knees as she remembered her parents. Her father was mistaken as a villain in an attack in the plaza. Her mother was caught in crossfire… They were nice people, but now were numbers added to a villain's record despite having been attacked and indirectly killed by a Hero's attack which collapsed a nearby building.

Just trying to not think about it was taking up her entire mind… Ahhh, she can't think… she didn't want to…

Her fists clenched, but she refused to cry, refused to move, refused to go back, refused to participate in this disgusting world.

Ahh… Was this how Chisaki Kai became a villain?

…

Voices flickered on and off, shadows passed, and after a long period of time, she blinked at the sight of a hand in front of her. It was wrinkled, grandfatherly, and open. Looking up, she gazed into the concerned eyes of an old man…

"Are you alright, child? It seems like you've been here for days."

She opened her mouth, coughed at the sudden feeling of dryness, and opened it again to speak. It was difficult and her voice sounded alien to her, hoarse and dull.

"...What date is it?"

"Why, March 11, of course."

The gears of her mind slowly shifted. It's been almost one week. Has it really been that long? Could a person really stare at a wall, listen to passersby, brood over emotions for that long? Was she really still alive? Was this really not a dream she could escape from? Was this world…

"...A long time then, it seems. Is there really no one to care for you?" She didn't answer. She didn't want to hear what he was definitely going to say— "Why don't you come with me?"

-because she felt like she knew this scene, knew this starting point, knew this _history_. And she was too tired to think, too weary to care, too bruised to want differently from what now seemed to be inevitable fate.

Fate… Perhaps, it was fate for her to become Overhaul. Fate for her to follow birds. Fate for her to despise quirks and 'heroism' and this world full of diseased sheep. Fate for her to become this old man's, to follow him and fulfill his dreams in return for caring for her _(when no one in the world did for almost one week, just passing by and by)_.

Ahhh… Her thoughts were slowly darkening, her own hands were rotting before her eyes; she could already smell the blood, hear the screams, relish the cure she was going to make — Ah... was she really going to do that to Eri? She froze, blinking at her hesitation which meant she was actually considering it. Mentally shaking her head, she steeled her heart. No. Not that far. You aren't the real Chisaki Kai. You don't go that far.

But she went far enough to stand and follow the old man.

"What's your name?"

"...Kai… Chisaki Kai. But if I'm going with you, I suppose you can call me Overhaul."

"...Hahaha, so you already figured out what I am! Well, don't worry. I won't force you to do what you don't want to do — yakuza don't go that far."

But Overhaul does. She wondered if she was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Just like those Quirks.

…

 **A/N:** The Chisaki Kai SI Drabble that no one wanted though I really want to see an SI fic for Overhaul or Eraserhead. Those two are my favorite characters... and I really want to see someone explore the underworld and darker side that has to exist behind the Public Quirk Display Ban, Katsuki's bullying Deku merely for being quirkless somehow being tolerated by authorities for years, the self-fulling prophecy people with villain quirks seem to face, etc.


End file.
